Tobacco packaging warning messages
]]Tobacco packaging warning messages are health warning messages that appear on the packaging of cigarettes and other tobacco products. They have been implemented in an effort to enhance the public's knowledge about the dangers of smoking. In general, warnings used in different countries try to emphasize the same messages. Warnings for some countries are listed below. Such warnings have been commonplace in tobacco advertising for many years. Evidence of effectiveness Warnings by country Argentina General warning: El fumar es perjudicial para la salud - Smoking is detrimental to health Australia In early 2006 a new initiative was introduced, with graphic images depicting the effects of smoking cigarettes to be displayed on cigarette packets. As of March 1, warnings must cover 30% of the front and 90% of the back of the box. http://www.smoke-free.ca/warnings/Australia-warnings.htm The 10% of the back not occupied by a warning is used by the message "Sale to underage persons prohibited". For cigarette packets, warnings include: * Smoking causes peripheral vascular disease * Smoking causes emphysema * Smoking causes mouth and throat cancer * Smoking clogs your arteries * Don't let children breath your smoke * Smoking - A leading cause of death * Quitting will improve your health * Smoking harms unborn babies * Smoking causes blindness * Smoking causes lung cancer * Smoking causes heart disease * Smoking doubles your risk of stroke * Smoking is addictive * Tobacco smoke is toxic With each warning is an accompanying graphic, and detailed information on the back of the packet. In addition, cigar and loose tobacco packets show other, slightly altered warnings. These warnings target the misconception that alternative, non-cigarette tobacco products are less harmful. Australian cigarette packaging laws also prohibit the use of terms such as 'light', 'mild', 'extra mild', etc. This is to counteract the impression that certain tobacco mixtures are less damaging to health than others. To the same effect, while the carbon monoxide, nicotine and tar content of particular brands of cigarettes used to be mandated, the display and/or advertisement these figures is now prohibited under the government's "All Cigarettes are Toxic" campaign. Azerbaijan In Azerbaijan, cigarette packages carry a small notice: "Ministry of Health warns: Smoking is dangerous for your health", but this is usually printed in light and small fonts, and the first part of the message is not always visible. Brazil Brazil was the second country in the world to adopt mandatory warning images in cigarette packages. Globo.com Warnings and graphic images illustrating the risks of smoking occupy 100% of the back of cigarettes boxes since 2001. In 2008, the government elected a third batch of images, aimed at younger smokers. Since 2003, the sentence "Este produto contém mais de 4,7 mil substâncias tóxicas, e nicotina que causa dependência física ou psíquica. Não existem níveis seguros para consumo dessas substâncias" (This products contains over 4.7 thousand toxic substances, and nicotine, which causes physical or psychological addiction. There are no safe levels for the intake of these substances.) is displayed in all packs. In addition to the above sentence, the message O Ministério da Saúde adverte: ... (The Health Ministry warns: ...), followed by one of the many known risks of smoking, is shown on one of the sides. The same introduction, followed by a warning, was spoken after TV commercial advertisements; and even now that cigarette ads are no longer allowed, it retains great popularity and is used in a number of different contexts, health-related or not. Canada The Canadian Tobacco Act requires warnings to be printed on all tobacco products sold legally in Canada. The current set of 15 warnings was introduced in 2000, replacing older versions from 1994. A Health Canada warning is printed randomly on all tobacco product packaging sold legally in Canada, and is required to take up at least 50% of the visible surface of all tobacco product packaging sold legally in Canada. Imported cigarettes to be sold in Canada which do not have the warnings are affixed with sticker versions when they are sold legally in Canada. Each warning is printed along with a short explanation and is accompanied by a picture illustrating that particular warning, for example: WARNING CIGARETTES CAUSE LUNG CANCER 85% of lung cancers are caused by smoking. 80% of lung cancer victims die within three years. accompanied by a picture of a human lung detailing cancerous growths. Additionally, on the inside of the packaging or, for some packets, on a pull-out card, "health information messages" provide answers and explanations regarding common questions and concerns about quitting smoking and smoking-related illnesses. On the packaging (usually on the narrow side of a packet), a table details the approximate amount of toxic substances found in that particular brand of cigarette, for example (from B&H Belmont Milds brand): "Toxic emissions / unit: Tar 11 - 26 mg, Nicotine 1.0 - 2.4 mg, Carbon monoxide 14 - 28 mg, Formaldehyde 0.057 mg - 0.14 mg, Hydrogen cyanide 0.10 - 0.22 mg, Benzene 0.028 - 0.067 mg" In accordance with Canadian law regarding products sold legally in Canada, the warnings are provided in both English and French. Health Canada is also considering laws mandating plain packaging, in which legal tobacco product packaging would be black and white and labelled solely with simple unadorned text, as well as outlawing descriptive terms such as "Light" and "Mild", which Health Canada argue are deceptive to consumers and encourage them to falsely believe that these brands of cigarettes are less likely to cause illness or addiction. Further information on tobacco product labeling in Canada at Health Canada's website. Chile Starting in November 2006, all cigarette packages sold in Chile are required to have one of two health warnings, a graphic pictorial warning or a text-only warning. These warnings are replaced with a new set of two warnings each year. "Tobacco Labelling Resource Centre" Croatia Old warnings (printed in small typeface, in phase-out) Front of packaging: * Pušenje šteti Vašem zdravlju (Smoking harms your health) Back of packaging: * Pušenje uzrokuje rak (Smoking causes cancer) * Pušenje u trudnoći šteti i razvoju djeteta (Smoking while pregnant harms the child's development) * Pušenje uzrokuje srčani i moždani udar (Smoking causes heart attacks and strokes) * Pušenje skraćuje život (Smoking shortens your life) Since March 2009 Front of packaging (covers 30% of surface): or Back of packaging (covers 40% of surface): * Pušači umiru mlađi (Smokers die younger) * Pušenje uzrokuje začepljenje arterija i uzrokuje srčani i moždani udar (Smoking clogs your arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes) * Pušenje uzrokuje smrtonosan rak pluća (Smoking causes lethal lung cancer) * Pušenje u trudnoći šteti vašem djetetu (Smoking while pregnant harms your child) * Zaštitite djecu od udisanja vašeg cigaretnog dima (Protect children from inhaling your cigarette smoke) * Vaš liječnik ili ljekarnik može vam pomoći prestati pušiti (Your doctor or pharmacist can help you stop smoking) * Pušenje stvara izrazitu ovisnost, nemojte ni počinjati (Smoking is highly addictive, don't even start) * Prestanak pušenja umanjuje rizik smrtnih srčanih ili plućnih bolesti (Quitting smoking reduces the risk of deadly heart and lung diseases) * Pušenje može izazvati polaganu i bolnu smrt (Smoking can cause a slow and painful death) * Potražite pomoć za prestanak pušenja /savjetujte se sa svojim liječnikom/ljekarnikom) (Get help to stop smoking /consult with your doctor/pharmacist) * Pušenje može usporiti krvotok i prouzročiti impotenciju (Smoking can slow down blood circulation and cause impotence) * Pušenje uzrokuje starenje kože (Smoking causes aging of the skin) * Pušenje može oštetiti spermu i smanjiti plodnost (Smoking can damage sperm and reduce fertility) * Dim sadrži benzene, nitrozamine, formaldehide i ugljikove cijanide (Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and cyanides) European Union Cigarette packets and other tobacco packaging must include warnings in the same size and format and using the same approved texts (in the appropriate local languages) in all member states of the European Union. These warnings are displayed in black Helvetica bold on a white background with a thick black border. Ireland prefaces its warnings with "Irish Government Warning", and Latvia with "Veselības ministrija brīdina" (Health Ministry Warning) and Spain with "Las Autoridades Sanitarias Advierten (The Health Board Warns). In member states with more than one official language, the warnings are displayed in all languages, with the sizes adjusted accordingly (for example in Belgium the messages are written in Dutch, French and German, in Luxembourg in French and German and in Ireland, in Irish and English). All cigarette packets sold in the European Union must display the content of nicotine, tar, and carbon monoxide in the same manner on the side of the packet. In 2003, it was reported that sales of cigarette cases had surged, attributable to the introduction of more prominent warning labels on cigarette packs by an EU directive in January 2003 . Alternatively, people choose to hide the warnings using various funny stickers, such as "You could be hit by a bus tomorrow." Austria and Germany .]] *General warnings: ** Rauchen ist tödlich - Smoking is lethal. ** Rauchen kann tödlich sein - Smoking can be lethal. ** Rauchen fügt Ihnen und den Menschen in Ihrer Umgebung erheblichen Schaden zu. - Smoking severely harms you and the people around you. *Additional warnings: ** Raucher sterben früher - Smokers die sooner. ** Rauchen führt zur Verstopfung der Arterien und verursacht Herzinfarkte und Schlaganfälle. - Smoking leads to clogging of arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes. ** Rauchen verursacht tödlichen Lungenkrebs. - Smoking causes lethal lung cancer. ** Rauchen in der Schwangerschaft schadet Ihrem Kind - Smoking while pregnant harms your child. ** Schützen Sie Kinder — lassen Sie sie nicht Ihren Tabakrauch einatmen! - Protect children - don't let them breathe your tobacco smoke! ** Ihr Arzt oder Apotheker kann Ihnen dabei helfen, das Rauchen aufzugeben. - Your doctor or pharmacist can help you to give up smoking. ** Rauchen macht sehr schnell abhängig: Fangen Sie gar nicht erst an! - Smoking is very quickly addictive: Don't start in the first place! ** Wer das Rauchen aufgibt, verringert das Risiko tödlicher Herz- und Lungenerkrankungen - Giving up smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases. ** Rauchen kann zu einem langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod führen - Smoking can lead to a slow and painful death. ** Rauchen kann zu Durchblutungsstörungen führen und verursacht Impotenz - Smoking can lead to blood circulation disorders and causes impotence. ** Rauchen lässt Ihre Haut altern - Smoking makes your skin age. ** Rauchen kann die Spermatozoen schädigen und schränkt die Fruchtbarkeit ein - Smoking can damage sperm and decreases your fertility. ** Rauch enthält Benzol, Nitrosamine, Formaldehyd und Blausäure - Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamine, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide. Finland In Finland, warning signs are written in both Finnish and Swedish languages. * Tupakointi on hengenvaarallista / Rökning kan döda (Smoking kills / Smoking can kill) * Tupakointi vahingoittaa vakavasti sinua ja ympärilläsi olevia / Rökning skadar allvarligt dig själv och personer i din omgivning (Smoking seriously harms you and others around you) * Tupakoivat kuolevat nuorempina / Rökare dör i förtid (Smokers die younger) * Tupakointi tukkii verisuonet sekä aiheuttaa sydänkohtauksia ja aivoveritulppia / Rökning ger förträngningar i blodkärlen och orsakar hjärtinfarkt och stroke (Smoking clogs the arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes) * Tupakointi aiheuttaa keuhkosyöpää, joka johtaa kuolemaan / Rökning orsakar dödlig lungcancer (Smoking causes fatal lung cancer) * Tupakointi raskauden aikana vahingoittaa lastasi / Rökning under graviditeten skadar ditt barn (Smoking when pregnant harms your baby) * Suojele lapsia ― älä pakota heitä hengittämään tupakansavua / Skydda barnen ― låt dem inte andas in din tobaksrök (Protect children: don't make them breathe your smoke) * Lääkäriltä tai apteekista saat apua tupakoinnin lopettamiseen / Din läkare eller ditt apotek kan hjälpa dig att sluta röka (Your doctor or your pharmacist can help you stop smoking) * Tupakointi aiheuttaa voimakasta riippuvuutta. Älä aloita / Rökning är mycket beroendeframkallande. Börja inte rök (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start) * Lopettamalla tupakoinnin vähennät vaaraa sairastua kuolemaan johtaviin sydän- ja keuhkosairauksiin / Om du slutar röka löper du mindre risk att få dödliga hjärt- och lungsjukdomar (Stopping smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases) * Tupakointi voi aiheuttaa hitaan ja tuskallisen kuoleman / Rökning kan leda till en långsam och smärtsam död (Smoking can cause a slow and painful death) * Pyydä apua tupakoinnin lopettamiseen: puh. 0800 148 484 / Sök hjälp för att sluta röka: tfn 0800 148 484 (Get help to stop smoking: phone 0800 148 484) * Tupakointi aiheuttaa impotenssia ja voi heikentää verenkiertoa / Rökning kan försämra blodflödet och orsakar impotens (Smoking may reduce the blood flow and cause impotence) * Tupakointi vanhentaa ihoa / Rökning får din hy att åldras (Smoking causes ageing of the skin) * Tupakointi voi vahingoittaa siittiöitä ja vähentää hedelmällisyyttä / Rökning kan skada sperman och minskar fruktsamheten (Smoking can damage the sperm and decreases fertility) * Savu sisältää bentseeniä, nitrosamiineja, formaldehydiä ja vetysyanidia / Rök innehåller bensen, nitrosaminer, formaldehyd och cyanväte (Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide) France ;Front of packaging (covers 30% of surface) ;Rear of packaging (covers 40% of surface, similar design) * (Smokers die prematurely.) * (Smoking clogs arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes.) * (Smoking causes fatal lung cancer.) * (Smoking during pregnancy harms your child's health.) * (Protect your children: don't make them breathe your smoke.) * (Your doctor or pharmacist can help you quit smoking.) * (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start.) * (Quitting smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases.) * (Smoking can result in a slow and painful death.) * (Help yourself quit smoking: call 0 825 309 310) * (Smoking can cause low blood pressure and impotence.) * (Smoking damages sperm and reduces fertility.) * ) ;Left or right side of packaging * Components percentages (15% of surface, small prints): Tobacco - Cigarette paper - Flavor and texture agents * ISO yields of toxics in mg/cigarette (in prominent black on white square and bold letters): Tar - Nicotin - Carbon monoxide ;Other side of packaging * Country of manufacturing, name of manufacturer, quantity * Product identifier (EAN-7 bar code) ;Other characteristics * Small print: " " (sales in France) * Recyclable logo (for the packaging) * Words forbidden in the displayed product name: light, ultra-light, légere, or any indication that may indicate that this is a minor drug with low impact... (These branding words have been replaced by various color names) Greece * Το κάπνισμα μπορεί να σκοτώσει - Smoking can kill * Το κάπνισμα βλάπτει σοβαρά εσάς και τους γύρω σας - Smoking seriously harms you and the ones around you Ireland Ireland currently follows EU standards (see above), but previously ran its own scheme, where one of 8 messages was placed on the pack, as defined in SI 326/1991. http://www.irishstatutebook.ie/1991/en/si/0326.html After a high court settlement in January 2008, it was accepted that the warnings on tobacco products must appear in all official languages of the state[http://www.rte.ie/news/2008/0124/tobacco.html RTÉ News - Tobacco warnings to be made bilingual]. As a result, the European Communities (Manufacture, Presentation and Sale of Tobacco Products) (Amendment) Regulations 2008 were enactedEUROPEAN COMMUNITIES (MANUFACTURE, PRESENTATION AND SALE OF TOBACCO PRODUCTS) (AMENDMENT) REGULATIONS 2008. This states that tobacco products going to market after 30 September 2008 must carry warnings in Irish and English. A year long transition period applies to products which were on the market prior to 1 October 2008, which may be sold until 1 October 2009. Each packet of tobacco products must carry: *One of the following general warnings (in both the Irish and English languages) which must cover at least 32% of the external side. **Toradh caithimh tobac — bás - Smoking kills **Déanann caitheamh tobac díobháil thromchúiseach duit agus do na daoine mórthimpeall ort - Smoking seriously harms you and others around you *AND One of the following additional warnings (in both the Irish and English languages) which must cover at least 45% of the external side. **Giorrú saoil tobac a chaitheamh - Smokers die younger **Nuair a chaitear tobac, tachtar na hartairí agus is é cúis le taomanna croí agus strócanna - Smoking clogs the arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes **Caitheamh tobac is cúis le hailse scamhóg mharfach - Smoking causes fatal lung cancer **Má chaitheann tú tobac le linn toirchis, déantar díobháil don leanbán - Smoking when pregnant harms your baby **Cosain leanaí: ná cuir iallach orthu do chuid deataigh a análú - Protect children: don’t make them breathe your smoke **Féadann do dhochtúir nó do chógaiseoir cabhrú leat éirí as caitheamh tobac Your doctor or your pharmacist can help you stop smoking **Is éasca a bheith tugtha do chaitheamh tobac, ná tosaigh leis - Smoking is highly addictive, don’t start **Má éiríonn tú as tobac a chaitheamh laghdaítear an riosca de ghalair mharfacha chroí agus scamhóg - Stopping smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases **Féadann caitheamh tobac bheith ina chúis le bás mall pianmhar - Smoking can cause a slow and painful death **Faigh cúnamh chun éirí as caitheamh tobac: Íosghlao Stoplíne 1850 201 203 - Get help to stop smoking: Callsave Quitline 1850 201 203 **Féadfaidh caitheamh tobac imshruthúfola a laghdú agus bheith ina chúis le héagumas - Smoking may reduce the blood flow and cause impotence **Caitheamh tobac is cúis le críonadh craicinn - Smoking causes ageing of the skin **Féadann caitheamh tobac dochar a dhéanamh don speirm agus laghdaíonn sé torthúlacht - Smoking can damage the sperm and decreases fertility **Cuimsíonn deatach beinséin, nítreasaimíní, formaildéad agus ciainíd hidrigine - Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide *In the case of Smokeless Tobacco Products, only the following warning must be displayed: **Féadann an táirge tobac seo dochar a dhéanamh do do shláinte agus is táirge andúile é - This tobacco product can damage your health and is addictive Italy * / (Smoking kills / Smoking may kill) * (Smoking heavily damages you and whoever is near you) * (Smokers die early.) * (Smoking clogs arteries and causes heart diseases and strokes) * (Smoking causes fatal lung cancer.) * (Smoking during pregnancy injures the baby.) * (Protect the kids, don't smoke in their presence.) * (Your doctor or your pharmacist may help you quit smoking.) * (Specialists in the medical profession may help you quit smoking.) * (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start.) * (Quitting smoking reduces the risk of deadly cardiovascular and lung diseases.) * (Smoking can cause a long and painful death.) * (Smoking causes oral cancer.) * (Let us help you quit smoking.) * (Smoking may reduce blood circulation and cause impotency.) * (Smoking ages the skin.) * (Smoking may damage sperm and diminish fertility.) * (Cigarettes contain benzene, nistrosamine, formaldehyde and hydrocyanic acid) Other text is sometimes placed in the packets, for example some packets contain leaflets which have all the above warnings written on them, with more detailed explanations and reasons to give up, and advice from Philip Morris. Latvia * (Smoking seriously threatens You and the people near You) * (Smoking kills) * (Smoking causes incurable lung cancer) * (Your family doctor and pharmacist may be able to help you quit smoking) * (Smokers die young) * (Save children: don't make them breathe tobacco smoke) * (Smoking during the pregnancy harms your child) * (Smoking causes clots in arteries and results in heart attacks and strokes) Malta *Twissija mid-Dipartiment tas-Saħħa: PERIKLU - (DANGER - Health Department - Warning) *It-tipjip joqtol - (Smoking kills) *Min ipejjep imut żgħir - (Smokers die younger) *It-tipjip isodd l-arterji u jġib l-attakki tal-qalb u l-puplesiji - (Smoking clogs the arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes) *It-tipjip jagħmel kanċer fil-pulmun - (Smoking causes fatal lung cancers) *Jekk tpejjep waqt it-tqala tagħmel ħsara lit-tarbija tiegħek - (Smoking when pregnant harms your baby) *Ipproteġi lit-tfal: iġġelhomx jibilgħu d-duħħan tas-sigaretti tiegħek - (Protect children: don't make them breathe your smoke) *It-tabib jew l-ispiżjar jgħinuk biex tieqaf tpejjep - (Your doctor and your pharmacist can help you stop smoking) *It-tipjip huwa vizzju, tibdiex tpejjep - (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start) *Jekk tieqaf tpejjep tnaqas ir-riskju ta' attakki tal-qalb u mard tal-pulmun - (Stopping smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung disaeses) *It-tipjip jista' jwassal għal agunija fit-tul u ħafna uġiegħ - (Smoking can cause a slow and painful death) *Itlob l-għajnuna biex tieqaf tpejjep - 21231247 - (Get help to stop smoking - 21231247) *It-tipjip inaqqas iċ-ċirkulazzjoni tad-demm u jista' jwassal għall-impotenza - (Smoking may reduce the blood flow and causes impotence) *It-tipjip ixejjħek - (Smoking causes aging of the skin) *It-tipjip jista' jagħmel ħsara lill-isperma u jnaqqas il-fertilità - (Smoking can damage the sperm and decrease fertility) *Id-duħħan fih il-benżene, in-nitrosamini, il-formaldehyde, u l-idroġen cyanide - (Smokes contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide) Netherlands, The * (Smoking is deadly) * (Smoking causes impotence.) * (Smoking causes deadly lung cancer) * (Tobacco smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogencyanide ) * (Your physician or pharmacist can help you to quit smoking) * (Smokers die younger) * (Smoking causes clogging of the blood vessels, heart attacks and strokes) * (Smoking during pregnancy harms your baby) * (Protect children: don't let them breath your smoke) * (Smoking is very addictive; don't start with it) * (Quitting smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart- and lung diseases) * (Smoking can lead to a slow, painful death) * (Smoking ages your skin) * (Smoking can damage the sperm and reduces the fertility) * (Smoking causes damage to you and those around you) * (Smoking could cause penumbral lunar eclipse) Portugal * (Smoking kills) * (Smoking causes deadly lung cancer) * (Smoking causes high dependency. Don't start smoking.) * (Smoking causes premature skin aging) * (Smoking greatly harms your health, and the health of those around you) * (If you're pregnant: Smoking harms your child's health) * (Smokers die prematurely) * (Smoking blocks your arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes) * (Smoking might reduce the blood flow and causes impotence) * (Ceasing to smoke reduces the risks of deadly cardiovascular and pulmonar diseases) Sweden * (Smoking kills) * (Tobacco causes serious harm to your health) * (Smoking while pregnant may harm your fetus) * (Smoking can lead to a slow and painful death) * (Smoking can impair the blood flow and causes impotence) * (Smoking seriously hurts you and people around you) * (Smoke contains bensen, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide) * (Protect the children. Don't let them inhale your tobacco smoke.) United Kingdom In 1971, tobacco companies printed on the left side of cigarette packets "WARNING by H.M. Government, SMOKING CAN DAMAGE YOUR HEALTH". In 1991, the E.U tightened laws on tobacco warnings. "TOBACCO SERIOUSLY DAMAGES HEALTH" was printed on the front of all tobacco packs. An additional warning was also printed on the reverse of cigarette packs. .]] In 2003, new E.U regulations required one of the following general warnings must be displayed, covering at least 30% of the surface of the pack: * Smoking kills * Smoking seriously harms you and others around you Additionally, one of the following additional warnings must be displayed, covering at least 40% of the surface of the pack: * Smokers die younger * Smoking clogs the arteries and causes heart attacks and strokes * Smoking causes fatal lung cancer * Smoking when pregnant harms your baby * Protect children: don't make them breathe your smoke * Your doctor or your pharmacist can help you stop smoking * Smoking is highly addictive, don't start * Stopping smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases * Smoking can cause a slow and painful death * Get help to stop smoking: telephone/address/address/consult your doctor/pharmacist * Smoking may reduce the blood flow and cause impotence * Smoking causes ageing of the skin * Smoking can damage the sperm and decreases fertility * Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide From October 2008 all cigarette products manufactured now must carry picture warnings. Every pack must have one of these warnings by October 2009. Hong Kong Under Hong Kong Law, Chap 371B Smoking (Public Health) (Notices) Order, packaging must indicate the amount of nicotine and tar that is present in cigarette boxes in addition to graphics depicting different health problems caused by smoking in the size and ratio as prescribed by law. The warnings are to be published in both official languages, Traditional Chinese and English. Warning begins with the phrase ' HKSAR GOVERNMENT WARNING' and then one of the following in all caps. * Smoking causes lung cancer * Smoking Kills * Smoking Harms Your Family * Smoking causes Peripheral Vascular Diseases * Smoking May Cause Impotence * Smoking Can Accelerate Aging of Skin In addition, any print advertisement must give minimum 20% coverage of the following warnings: HKSAR GOVERNMENT HEALTH WARNING * January -February SMOKING KILLS * March- April SMOKING CAUSES CANCER * May- June SMOKING CAUSES HEART DISEASE * July- August SMOKING CAUSES LUNG CANCER * September- October SMOKING CAUSES RESPIRATORY DISEASES * November - December SMOKING HARMS YOUR CHILDREN Iceland All cigarette packets and other tobacco packaging in Iceland must include warnings in the same size and format as in the European Union and using the same approved texts in Icelandic. * (Smoking kills) * (Your doctor or pharmacist can help you quit smoking) * (Smoking causes cancer) * (Smoking is very harmful to you and those close to you) * (Smoking blocks your arteries and causes coronary artery disease and stroke.) * (Smoking causes fatal lung cancer) * ) * (Protect the children - Don't let them inhale tobacco smoke.) India Cigarette packets sold in India are required to carry pictorial warnings along with the text SMOKING IS INJURIOUS TO YOUR HEALTH and SMOKING CAUSES CANCER in both Hindi and English. The sale of tobacco products in the vicinity of educational institutions is prohibited, as is the smoking of cigarettes in public places. Indonesia Text is written all in capital letters, surrounded by bold border. Malaysia * (Warning by the government of Malaysia, Smoking endangers health) New Zealand The first health warnings appeared on cigarette packets in New Zealand in 1974. Gruesome photographs are also be required to appear on each packet by law as of 2008. Pakistan Cigarette packs are required to carry a health warning to the effect "Cigarette smoking is injurious to your health - Ministry of Health, Government of Pakistan". Philippines * Cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health. * Smoking kills. Russian Federation Main: * (The Russian Ministry of Public Health and Social Development warns: smoking is harmful to your health.) Additional: * (Smoking causes cancer.) * (Smoking causes fatal diseases.) * (Keep children away from tobacco smoke.) * (Smoking tobacco causes nicotine dependence.) * (Smoking causes heart diseases.) Planned: ;Front of packaging (will cover 30% of surface) ;Rear of packaging (will cover 50% of surface, similar design) 12 different variantsState Duma (Translation). Singapore The first graphic warnings were added to packets of cigarettes in August 2004. They featured gory pictures and were printed with the messages: *Smoking causes a slow painful death *Smoking harms your family *Tobacco smoke can kill babies *Smoking causes stroke *Smoking causes lung cancer *Smoking causes mouth diseases In 2006, the images and warnings were revised, with images focusing on damaged organs. The following warnings shows what is printed nowadays. *Smoking causes mouth diseases *Smoking can cause a slow and painful death *Smoking causes lung cancer *Smoking causes gangrene *Smoking causes neck cancer *Smoking harms your family *Smoking causes 92% of oral cancer Switzerland Switzerland has four official languages, but only has warning messages in three languages. The fourth language, Romansh, is only spoken by 0.5% of the population, and those persons typically speak either German or Italian. The three warning messages below are posted on cigarette packets, cartons and advertisements such as outdoor billboard posters. * Nuit gravement à la santé. (Seriously damages health.) * Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit. (Smoking endangers health.) * Fumare mette in pericolo la salute. (Smoking endangers health.) Somaliland A small warning, in Somali and English, appears on British American Tobacco brands, Royals and Pall Mall. South Korea * From 1976 to 1989 (For your health, please refrain from smoking too much) * From December 1989 to 1996 (Smoking may cause lung cancer and it is especially dangerous for teenagers and pregnant women) * From 1996 to March 2005 Front (Smoking causes lung cancer and other dieseases and it is especially dangerous for teenagers and pregnant women) Back (It is illegal to sell cigarettes to people under 19) and additionally, (You can be healthy and live longer if you quit), (Smoking also causes paralysis and heart dieseases), (Smoking also damages your beloved children), (Smoking damages others) * From April 2005 to April 2007 Front 건강을 해치는 담배 그래도 피우시겠습니까? (Smoking damages your health. Do you still want to smoke?) Back 19세 미만 청소년에게 판매할 수 없습니다 (It is illegal to sell cigarettes to people under 19) and additionally, 금연하면 건강해지고 장수할 수 있습니다 (You can be healthy and live longer if you quit), 흡연은 중풍과 심장병도 일으킵니다 (Smoking also causes paralysis and heart diseases), 흡연은 사랑하는 자녀의 건강도 해칩니다 (Smoking also damages your beloved children), 당신이 흡연하면 다른 사람의 건강도 해칩니다 (Smoking damages others) * From April 2007 to April 2009 Front 흡연은 폐암 등 각종 질병의 원인이 되며, 특히 임신부와 청소년의 건강에 해롭습니다 (Smoking causes lung cancer and other dieseases and it is especially dangerous for teenagers and pregnant women) Back 19세 미만 청소년에게 판매 금지! 당신 자녀의 건강을 해칩니다" (It is illegal to sell cigarettes to people under 19! It hurts your children's health) * From April 2009 to April 2011 (a prospectus) Front (Smoking damages your health. Once you start smoking, it is very difficult to quit) Back (It is illegal to sell cigarettes to people under 19! It hurts your children's health) * From March 2007, various graphic warnings will be printed on all cigarette packages. Taiwan The warnings in Taiwan all start with the phrase "Warning from the Department of Health, Executive Yuan:" (行政院衛生署警告), and followed by one of the warnings below: * 吸菸有害健康 (Smoking is hazardous to your health) * 孕婦吸菸易導致胎兒早產及體重不足 (Smoking during pregnancy can cause premature death and underweight birth) * 抽菸會導致肺癌﹑心臟病﹑氣腫及與懷孕有關的問題 (Smoking can cause lung cancer, heart diseases, emphysema and pregnancy-related problems) * 吸菸害人害己 (Smoking hurts yourself, and hurts others) * 懷孕婦女吸菸可能傷害胎兒，導致早產及體重不足 (Smoking during pregnancy might damage the fetus, and can cause premature death and underweight birth) * 戒菸可減少健康的危害 (Quitting smoking can reduce health risk) - no longer used Department of Health (Republic of China): 菸害防制相關法規 (Tobacco Hazards Prevention Laws and Regulations): （11）菸害防制法相關公告 (related bulletins of the Tobacco Hazards Prevention Act) Thailand In Thailand, a variety of warnings with graphic, disturbing images of tobacco-related harms (including a tracheotomy and rotting teeth) are placed prominently on cigarette packages. A recent study showed that the warnings made Thai smokers think more often about the health risks of smoking and about quitting smoking.Evaluating the Effects of Warning Labels on Adult Smokers in Thailand: Findings from the ITC Thailand Survey Turkey .]] * Sigara içmek öldürür. (Smoking kills) * Sigara içenler genç yaşta ölür. (Smokers die younger) * Sigara içmek damarları tıkar, kalp krizine ve felçlere neden olur. (Smoking clogs the arteries and causes heart attacks and paralysis.) * Sigara içmek ölümcül akciğer kanserine neden olur. (Smoking causes lethal lung cancer) * Hamile iken sigara içmek bebeğe zarar verir. (Smoking while pregnant will harm the baby) * Çocukları koruyun: Dumanınızı onlara solutmayın. (Protect your children, don't let them breathe your smoke.) * Sağlık kuruluşları sigarayı bırakmada size yardımcı olabilir. (Health agencies can help you quit smoking) * Sigara içmek yüksek derecede bağımlılık yapar, başlamayın. (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start) * Sigarayı bırakmak ölümcül kalp ve akciğer hastalıkları riskini azaltır. (Stopping smoking reduces the risk of fatal heart and lung diseases) * Sigara içmek ağrılı ve yavaş bir ölüme neden olabilir. (Smoking can cause a slow and painful death) * Sigarayı bırakmak için doktorunuzdan ve ...’den yardım isteyin. (To quit smoking ask for help from your doctor and ...) * Sigara içmek kan akışını yavaşlatır ve cinsel iktidarsızlığa neden olur. (Smoking will slow the blood flow and cause impotence) * Sigara içmek cildin erken yaşlanmasına neden olur. (Smoking causes early ageing of the skin) * Sigara içmek spermlere zarar vererek doğurganlığı azaltır. (Smoking can damage the sperm and decreases fertility) * Sigara dumanında benzen, nitrozamin, formaldehit ve hidrojensiyanit gibi kanser yapıcı maddeler bulunur. (Cigarette smoke contains carcinogens such as benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide.) Ukraine * Курiння призводить до серцево-судинних захворювань та раку легенiв. (Smoking causes heart diseases and lung cancer) * Курiння викликає залежнiсть, не починайте курить! (Smoking is highly addictive, don't start.) * Курiння викликає iмпотенцiю. (Smoking causes impotence.) * Захистiть дiтей: не дозволяйте їм дихати вашим димом. (Protect your children, don't let them inhale your smoke.) * Курiння пiд час вагiтностi шкодить вашiй дитинi. (Smoking while pregnant harms your child.) * Тютюновий дим шкодить здоров’ю тих, хто вас оточує. (Cigarette smoke harms those around you.) * Курцi помирають рано. (Smokers die younger.) United States of America * Caution: Cigarette Smoking May be Hazardous to Your Health (1966-1970) * Warning: The Surgeon General Has Determined that Cigarette Smoking is Dangerous to Your Health (1970-1985) * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking Causes Lung Cancer, Heart Disease, Emphysema, And May Complicate Pregnancy. (1985-) * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Quitting Smoking Now Greatly Reduces Serious Risks to Your Health. (1985-) * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking By Pregnant Women May Result in Fetal Injury, Premature Birth, And Low Birth Weight. (1985-) * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigarette Smoke Contains Carbon Monoxide. (1985-) Though America started the trend of labelling cigarette packages with health warnings, today the country has one of the smallest, least prominent warnings placed on their packages.Dumas, Bethany K. “An Analysis of the Adequacy of Federally Mandated Cigarette Package Warnings.” Ch. 11 of Language in the Judicial Process, ed. J. N. Levi and A. G. Walker. NY: Plenum Press Corp., 1990, 309–352. Reprinted Tennessee Law Review 59.2 (1992), 261–304. Warnings are usually in small typeface placed along one of the sides of the cigarette packs with colors and fonts that closely resemble the rest of the package, so the warnings essentially are integrated and do not stand out with the rest of the cigarette package. Warnings on cigar packages: * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigar Smoking Can Cause Cancers Of The Mouth And Throat, Even If You Do Not Inhale. * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigars Are Not A Safe Alternative To Cigarettes. * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Tobacco Smoke Increases The Risk Of Lung Cancer And Heart Disease, Even In Nonsmokers. * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigar Smoking Can Cause Lung Cancer And Heart Disease. * SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Tobacco Use Increases The Risk Of Infertility, Stillbirth, And Low Birth Weight. Warnings on smokeless tobacco cans: * WARNING: This Product May Cause Gum Disease And Tooth Loss. * WARNING: This Product May Cause Mouth Cancer. * WARNING: This Product Is Not A Safe Alternative To Cigarettes. Venezuela For many years in Venezuela, the only warning in cigarette packs was printed in a very small typeface along one of the sides: " " (It has been determined that cigarette smoking is harmful to your health) As of 2007 the following are printed very prominently, along with graphical images, as in Australia and Canada: * (This product is hazardous to your health and is addictive) * (Smoking causes bad breath, tooth decay and mouth cancer) * (Smoking causes lung cancer, coughing, pulmonar emphysema and chronic bronchitis) * (Smoking causes heart failure) * (Smoking while pregnant harms your child) * (Children start smoking when they see adults smoke) * (Smoking while using oral contraceptives increases the risk of thrombosis) * (Smoking causes impotence in men) * (Quitting smoking improves your health and lifespan) * (Cigarette smoke also harms those who don't smoke) See also * Warning labels * Warnings References External links * Tobacco Labelling Resource Centre * Directive 2001/37/EC of the European Parliament and of the Council of 5 June 2001 * UCSF Tobacco Industry Videos Collection * Quit Now, website advertised on Australian packets of cigarettes Category:Tobacco control Category:Packaging Category:Cigarettes Category:Safety